Fields of Heaven
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'A single tear drop fell down Courtney's cheek. She hadn't cried once in the past week. No tears had been shed, but this was it. The actual funeral and all she had left was crying.'


**Fields of Heaven**

A single tear drop fell down Courtney's cheek. She hadn't cried once in the past week. No tears had been shed, but this was it. The actual funeral and all she had left was crying. To her, her world had now ended. She was eighteen years old and her life was over.

Slowly, the young girl got up, collecting her crutches, and walked towards the casket. She was the last one to do so. Most people had already left, but Courtney refused to go until she was alone with her boyfriend one last time. She wanted to talk to him. She _needed_ to talk to him. This was the last time they were gonna talk, it had to be alone.

Courtney stared down at Duncan's face. He looked so peaceful, as if he was only asleep. His 'hawk was in perfect shape; the way Courtney had demanded it to have been. She may not have liked it, but it was Duncan. The mortician wanted to dye it black and have it cut neatly. He also wanted to remove all of Duncan's piercings. When Courtney had found out she was mortified. She had marched straight down there and demanded that she was the one who got to choose how Duncan looked when he was buried. Courtney was quite an intimidating woman when she wanted to be, so obviously the mortician let her be in charge.

Another tear ran down her cheek and Courtney was finding it hard to support her own body already. Seeing Duncan like this hurt her. She was never going to see him again, and that was what hurt the most. Knowing that it was all her fault hurt more though. If she hadn't been out drinking everything would have been alright. She and Duncan wouldn't have been in the position they were in now.

"Hey..." Courtney sniffled, hoping Duncan would open his eyes and say 'Good morning, Princess', the way he had done so many times before. But he wasn't going to. Courtney was never going to hear those words come from his mouth again. Or any other words for that matter. Duncan was never going to say another word and it was all her fault.

It had been last Saturday night, Bridgette's 18th birthday. Bridgette was Courtney's best friend. The two had known each other for as long as they could remember, it was only right that she went out with her for her birthday.

Now, Courtney hardly ever drank. She would maybe have a few shots of bottles of vodka with Duncan every so often, but never heavy drinking. But this was Bridgette's birthday. Geoff, her boyfriend, had planned it all out. He knew what clubs they were going to, how much everyone was going to drink and all the little details. He was a party animal and had insisted on doing it.

Geoff had forced Courtney to drink. Well, not forced exactly. He had more like persuaded. He had told her it was her choice, but he really wanted her to enjoy herself that night. So, caving in to Geoff's big, blue eyes, Courtney had started drinking.

Duncan was there, he wasn't drinking. Geoff had tried to persuade him too, but Duncan had kept saying the same thing, 'Someone has to make sure you all get home safely.' It wasn't like Duncan to be the caring mother-figure, but he was doing it to make sure Courtney got home safe. He knew she found it hard to control her alcohol, so once she started drinking he was going to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

By four AM everyone but Duncan was wasted and ready to get home. Most called for cabs outside the club they were in, saying their drunken goodbyes. Duncan had his car parked down the street, so he waited for Courtney to finish saying her goodbyes before leading her down to it.

"Come on, Princess." He had chuckled, helping her strap into the passenger seat.

"No...!" Courtney giggled. "I wanna-I-I-I-I wanna stay with the bag." Duncan smirked.

"You can take the bag home." He told her, not having the slightest clue what she was going on about. Whatever the bag was, she seemed to find it interestingly funny.

Duncan slammed the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Traffic wasn't too bad for that time of morning, so it was almost a clean sweep home through the back alleys.

Courtney kept on giggling to herself the whole way home, sometimes turning to look at Duncan. But, whenever he turned to look at her back, she turned to face the window and laughed louder.

"What?" Duncan asked, smiling. He loved it when Courtney was like this, not vulnerable, but in the mood to giggle and have some fun. "What's so funny?"

Courtney didn't reply with words. Instead she lifted her hand and walked two of her fingers along Duncan's shoulder, smoothing them over his cheek.

"I-I think..." She chocked back a little. "Wanna know a secret?" Courtney giggled. Duncan smiled some more.

"Okay." He answered.

"I..." Courtney leaned in closer, brushing her ears slightly along Duncan's earlobe. "I think that you're sexy...!" Duncan's smile was now a smirk. Courtney started planting little pecks of kisses down his face, down to his neck.

"C-Courtn-ney..." Duncan stuttered, trying to shrug his girlfriend away and keep his eyes on the road. "Not now...When we get back to my house." He told her. Courtney's hand found its way down to his leg, rubbing it gently. "Courtney...I'm driving, Princess."

That was all Courtney could remember. After that it was all a blur of loud sirens and people in red jump suits. Courtney had been dragged away, her head pounding at fifty miles an hour. She was lifted into the back of a van and the doors were shut. She lost consciousness again.

When she awoke two days later she was greeted by her parents. They were sat on either side of her bed, tears streaming down both of their faces. They had been worried sick that their daughter, their only daughter, was never going to wake up again. Like Duncan...

"I am so sorry..." Courtney sobbed. More tears were now dripping down her face. They were like an unstoppable leak. "This is all my fault...This should be me, not you. You didn't do anything." Courtney's word came out a blur of sobs and cries.

Duncan's smiling face was the last thing she would ever have seen of him alive. That much she was thankful for. But she was not thankful that his life had to have been taken when she had gotten away with a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises.

But the paramedic had said he wasn't in any pain. Another good thing. Duncan had died peacefully, instantly killed. Instantly killed made it sound horrible, but it was painless. Courtney wouldn't have wanted him to be in pain.

"This isn't goodbye, Duncan." Courtney whispered, running her hand through his lime-green 'hawk one last time. "I promise you we'll meet again. This time we'll meet in the fields of Heaven, where we can be together forever."

The brunette leaned down, kissing Duncan's cold lips for one last time. She wiped the tears from her face and left the room. It truly wasn't their last goodbye...

A/N: Oh God...I'm sitting here in tears writing this...

I always find myself in tears writing extremely sad fics like this...Why do I do it to myself?...

Anyway...I do hope you like this :) I worked hard on it...Sort of...I like it...

:)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
